Princess Mia in College
by diva3337333
Summary: What happens when Michael and Mia rekindle their flame?
1. Just the beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything that relates back to any of The Princess Diaries books. I am simply manipulating them. They all belong to Meg Cabot. **

Chapter 1

It was her 2nd year at college and Mia still hadn't done "it." She could have though. Her 1 year boyfriend, Kenny (from high school) was pestering her to have sex. I mean he carried around a condom in his wallet! When he paid for dinner, Mia would always freak out, thinking if someone she knew showed up…

Except it wasn't _someone_, it was never someone. It was Michael. I mean how could she not think about him?! She was going to Columbia, just like him. And Lilly? Lilly was also going to Columbia, and LIVING WITH MICHAEL!! They had pooled together their money and rented an apartment off campus. So naturally, Mia was constantly thinking about Michael. The way they had broken up was so… un-closing. I mean. He said he hadn't meant to invite that girl back to his room. Apparently, his "friends" mixed alcohol in his soda. Of course, Mia had been too dense and heartbroken to realize that he was telling the truth. You could just hear it in his voice. The way his voice shook when he tried to tell Mia what had happened. I mean Michael? And HIS voice shaking? Psh. Like that would EVER happen. Of course, it did, and Mia, tried to forgive him. She really tried. But her stupid _GRANDMERE_ said that it wasn't proper for a princess to date a messed up, cheating coward. So she went along with it. But even when she started dating new people, she just couldn't stick with one. She just kept on comparing them to Michael, and the way Michael had treated her and she just couldn't get over it. It was amazing Kenny was still _there_. Again, he failed to notice her distance and the way she would never return the "I love you"s and the way that every time they got around to 2nd base, she backed out, saying that she needed sleep or she needed to study. He just thought it was a coincidence. But lately, he hadn't been able to keep his hormones in check. He just really wanted to do it and get it over with. He was really starting to get sick of Mia's excuses. He started thinking that Mia had other men in her life, but he shook off his feeling of mistrust just to be with her. Slowly, Mia started to gravitate away from Kenny. Her unsaid feelings for Michael were eating her from the inside. She tried, she really tried to reason with herself to make her current relationship work, but she just couldn't. One day, Mia being, well, Mia, decided to give a surprise visit to Lilly. Little did she know what would happen next…

* * *

Mia had rung the doorbell to the Moschowitz's a couple of times, yet there was no answer. The final time she rang, she heard a door slam loudly and someone stomping down the steps. The door opened. Michael had this angry expression on his face, before he saw Mia.

"LOOK. I'M NOT INTERESTED—oh. Mia. Hi! Uh…"

"Um, I'm sorry to bother you, but uh, is your sister home?"

"Nope. She's out."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'll be going then…"

"No. Wait!" Anyone could have heard the urgency in his voice, except for MIA.

"Huh?"

"Um... well, I'm watching Star Wars, and I know how much you love the movie so... you wanna come watch it with me?"

What was Mia supposed to say? I'm sorry. I can't cause I still have this MAJOR crush on you and well, frankly, if I were to spend a second alone with you, _I _don't even know what I would do.

"Sure, I guess."

"Cool, come on in."

* * *

Michael had a couple of veggie burgers in the fridge, just sitting there, waiting for this day. And there they were, sitting next to each other, eating veggie burgers, and watching Star Wars. Just like their first date. Except, instead of watching the movie, Michael watched Mia. The way her eyes widened at every action scene, the way her chest moved up and down as she breathed, the way she would shift her feet as they fell asleep. There was no doubt, he was still in love with her. Whenever she got scared, he noticed, she'd reach for his hand and then suddenly recoil, like she was okay. During the credits, Mia found herself dangerously close to Michael. She could feel his breath on her chest. She could smell that scent that she would savor when she was in high school. Slowly, she started to melt, leaning toward him, resting her head on his shoulder. Michael just continued to watch her, in shock. But he knew he had to make his move, while she was slightly intoxicated by god knows what. He lifted her head and gazed into her eyes. They were glazed over, with passion, or sleep, he didn't know. But she had a startled look on her face, almost angry, like asking the question, _Why did you move my head from your shoulder??_ Of course, there, his mouth took over, gently, on the lips. At first, it seemed like she was shocked, but after a couple of seconds, she kissed back. As soon as she had, Michael took his chance. He started kissing her aggressively, and then, he slipped his tongue in caressing the inside of her mouth. She made a slight groan from the back of her throat that had always turned him on. He lowered her so her back was on the couch. He made a trail of kisses that led from her neck to her chest. She arched forward, in anticipation. Slowly, after Michael had taken off her shirt did Mia realize what she was doing. Suddenly she stopped. Michael groaned. "_Why did she stop??"_ He heard the door slam. There was Lily, with Kenny on her arm.


	2. So What do we do now?

**Author's Note: Hey sorry, I really really felt like the beginning of the chapter didn't flow too well. I kinda didn't know how to fix it. And my apologies for the crappyness of the story... its my first fanfic. So. yea. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Mia had a rush of emotions going through her head. But suddenly, someone had pushed her head down and laid her down completely, so that she could not be seen from the door. Mia continued listening.

"So." Kenny said.

"So." Lilly replied.

"Um, I think I should get going now, since Mia's probably at home and…"

Kenny was interrupted. Mia's head shot up, despite Michael's hand trying to restrain her. There was Lily, making out with Kenny. But, Mia did not think about Kenny cheating on her. No. She was thinking about how she still had her shoes on, and was grateful that she didn't leave them at the door. Her mind continued wandering, until her thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice.

"What the hell did you do that for??"

"Well, I knew that you and Mia were on rocky ground, so you know, I thought I'd take my chance and see where this goes."

"Wait, what do you mean Mia and my relationship is on rocky ground?"

"I won't say much, but what I do know is that she refuses to sleep with you."

"_How the hell did she know that?"_ Mia thought. Again, her thoughts were interrupted.

Kenny started sputtering. "But, but, but, she loves me?"

"Psh. Yeah right. The only person she loves is Mich—"

"What?"

"No one."

"Who?"

"NO ONE. Now drop the subject. Are you interested in me or not?"

"Well…" He said while his eyes wandered her body.

"WELL WHAT? Kenny Showalter I just showed you how much I like you by coming to you in your time of need."

"Will this go on behind Mia's back? Or…"

"Of course you're not going to break up with her! First, we need to figure out whether this works or not. If you get what I mean…"

"How about we start right now?" After saying this, Kenny had a slight grin on his face.

"Fine. But not in my room, in my brother's."

* * *

At first, during the conversation, Michael was smiling to himself, realizing that Mia hadn't had sex. Ever. I mean, her last boyfriend was him, of course. So, he knew that she still hadn't been taken.

After Lilly and Kenny had gone upstairs, Michael finally released his grip on Mia. He turned to face her, and saw that she was sleeping. He was confused. She wasn't pining over her loss of Kenny. No. She was sleeping. Michael smirked. He realized that she had just been with Kenny _because_. It seemed like she didn't have a good reason for going out with him, considering her reaction. He hated to wake Mia, but he had to get her out of there before Lilly and Kenny came back down.

* * *

Mia fell asleep peacefully. Finally having a way to break up with Kenny, a lot of her stress disappeared, so she crept into a deep slumber for about 15 minutes before she heard someone whispering in her ear.

"_Mia… Mia… Mia wake up!!"_

"Ugh."

"_Come on Mia. Just get up. You can sleep later…"_

It took Mia couple of seconds to recognize the voice that was talking to her. Suddenly, when she realized it was Michael, she bolted up. She just sat there trying to process what had happened before she slipped into her slumber. Before she could completely comprehend everything, she became aware of her surroundings, and her half nakedness. All of a sudden, she felt extremely aware of her surroundings. She started looking around for her shirt and bra when she turned and faced Michael. He was smirking, looking at her like she was a little girl trying to find something that was right in front of her. She looked down at his hands and realized that he already had everything ready to go. All they had to do now was escape until she heard footsteps coming down the stairs…

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the whole not updating quick enough. I just have a lot of stuff to do... So what did you think? I'm trying to decide whether to take it to M or to leave it at T. Help! **


	3. Dinner and a Phone Call?

**A/N: So, i know that i havent written in a while, but here is the next chapter! i plan on continuing this story until the epic love scene, but after that im not sure where im gonna take this universe, it already has a lot of twists and turns. I really hadnt read the very last book before writing so, its a little messed up. and im so sorry i hadnt continued! i was considering dabbling in the HP universe, but that didnt work out so well. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!  
**

* * *

"Lilly, I just don't feel right about this..."

"Why not? You're the one who carries a condom around in your pocket!"

"Well, so what? I've been with Mia for an entire year! Don't I owe her something?"

"Helloo! YOU don't owe HER anything! Why are you so hung up on her anyway! It's not like she has a body like mine! Why don't you take what you're offered hmm?"

"Well, you do have a nice body... Fine. We'll try this out once, and see how good it is. So Michael's room?"

"Michael's room."

* * *

As Kenny and Lilly retreated up to Michael's room, Mia felt a twinge of sadness. She could not believe that Lilly had written her off like that! Of course, she didn't have the most amazing body, but she had something! Why was it that Lilly was always so competitive? She always was just so irritating!

"Mia, I really think you should leave now."

"Huh, what? Oh. Yea. Right. I should get going..."

"Um, yea. Alright."

Michael helped her up and gave her shirt back. They both walked to the door silently. As they walked toward the door, they heard a series of thumps and groans.

"You know what Mia? I think I'm gonna come with you."

"Okay. This doesn't seem like the most pleasant place to be right now."

** "OHH. OHHHHH. YEA. RIGHT THERE!! FASTER! HARDER! UGH! YES!"**

"Leaving right now would be a good idea. Lemme just grab our jackets."

"Oh. Yea. Thanks."

They exited the house just as the final thump came from upstairs.  


* * *

"Oh my gosh Lilly. That was-- that was--"

"Fantastic? Amazing? Everything you wanted and more?"

"Yes! Exactly! How did you know?!"

"Because I've heard it before. Now, are you going to dump her or not?"

"Well, yes. Eventually. But I think I'm ready for another go!"

As Kenny extended his hands toward her chest, she stopped them.

"Ah ah ah! I do not tolerate cheating! Either you leave her, or you leave me. You pick. Don't forget, I AM the one with the sex..."

"Alright. Fine. I'll dump her as soon as possible. But can we go again before that?"

"Well, not full blown sex... but you can feel me up. And do anything else you want..."

There was a tiny bit of drool resting against Kenny's lower lip.  


* * *

  
"So, uh. Where do you want to go?"

" I think I'm gonna go back to my dorm and sleep. It's been a long day."

"Alright. Do you want me to walk you there?"

"Naw... It's okay. I can make it alone. It's not too far from here. Thanks for offering though."

"Yea. No problem. I think I'm gonna head back. Kenny can't last THAT long."

"Hahaha. I don't think so either. Alright. I'm gonna leave now..."

And with that, Michael let Mia go. Again.

* * *

A couple days after the "incident", Mia was with Kenny in an NYC restaurant eating some heinous tasting tofu thing that she really did not like. At all.

"So, Mia. How's life?"

"Um... it's good. How about you Kenny?"

"It's _grea_-I mean. It's good too. So, uh, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh, really?"

Kenny clears his throat. "Yea, uh, um so--"

Suddenly, Mia's phone rings. "Hold on a second. Sorry!" It was her Grandmere. "Excuse me for just a moment Kenny."

"A-alright." Kenny clears his throat again.

"Yes, Grandmere?"

_"Oh! Oh Mia darling! It's an emergency! Hurry! Come to the Plaza!"_

"What do you mean by emergency Grandmere?"

_"You're father-he's-he's-- " She started to bawl._

"Grandmere, Grandmere! What happened to dad?"

_"Oh. Just come down here and look! Oh!"_

"Is everything alright Mia?" says Kenny, with a slight twinge of guilt in his voice.

"No. No its not! My grandma called me to tell me that there is something wrong with my dad! I have to leave! Now!"

Mia grabbed her purse and jacket and started speed walking toward the exit.

"Mia! Mia, wait!" Kenny ran after her, with his napkin still tucked into the collar of his shirt.

"Kenny! I HAVE to leave! I don't think you understand!"

"Mia! This is really important!" said an extremely sexually frustrated Kenny.

"Go AWAY Kenny! This is NOT the time!" Mia quickly hailed a cab. (she got her Grandmere to let her ditch the cars)

Kenny sighed and walked back into the restaurant. Pulling out his wallet, he notices that there wasn't a condom there anymore. He decided to walk down to the pharmacy, pick up a couple more and call Lilly.

* * *

**A/N: Comment with what you think the problem with Mia's dad is gonna be! it might just be written into the story! :) **


End file.
